Life of the Past
by Kuni W. Brood
Summary: It has more than Actionadventure and romance, ofcourse.
1. Chapter one: Memories

**Chapter one: The Memories**  
  
**I** remember when I was small, just of three to five years old. I use to play with this cute little girl that live next door to me.  
  
**S**he had brown bushy short to the shoulders hair, the lightest brownish eyes I ever seen, they look like chocolates, and she had the sweetest smile ever.  
  
**I** use to play with her almost every day; we use to go to the same pre-school, go together and walk back together, do our homework, chores and play together.  
  
**W**e had our own nick names, I use to call her Earthly and she use to call me Dragon.  
  
**W**e where the best of friends since we could learn to walk and talk, which we learn to do together seeing that our moms had known each other since they where kids, and our dad's use to work together on a thing call Ministry of Magic, things with magic and wizards, which was weird for us when we were small because we didn't get what we were and what we could do being who we were. We where a wizard and a witch.  
  
**I** remember the day they split us up, the day my father split us up to be exact…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"**G**ive it back Dragon!" Earthly said.  
  
"Catch it… good one… don't let go or we might never see that snitch again" Dragon said as he had thrown her his snitch and she holding it as thigh as she could.  
  
"Aaahh it's taken me away… oww!" Earthly said as she fell on her butt and the snitch quickly flew away at the speed of light.  
  
"You okay?" Dragon said as he gave her a hand to stand up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks… oh it got away" Earthly said as she look up and couldn't see it.  
  
"Don't worry I have tons more up on my room, want play something else?" Dragon said as he stretched.  
  
"No" Earthly said  
  
"Why?" Dragon said.  
  
"I want to talk" Earthly said as she walked to the swing set on her backyard, where they where playing.  
  
"What about?" Dragon said as he sat on the swing next to her.  
  
"Us" Earthly said.  
  
"Us?" Dragon said.  
  
"Yeah. I want to talk about us. About our friendship. Is it going to last?" Earthly said.  
  
"Of course it is. Why you ask that?" Dragon said.  
  
"Because I don't think just a pinky swear is going to make our friendship last forever" Earthly said.  
  
"Our moms have been friends since they where little, and we are friends since birth, why wouldn't it last forever?" Dragon said.  
  
"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling that we're going to be split apart and one of is going far, far away and never coming back" Earthly said.  
  
"Ummm… I know…" Dragon said as he kisses her, only a tip on the lips.  
  
"What you do that for?" Earthly asked.  
  
"Don't know… I know here…" Dragon said as he took off the 24golden locket of a snitch form he had on.  
  
"This is you're favorites locket of the snitch, why you giving it to me?" Earthly said as she gave it back to him.  
  
"I'm only giving you half of it, so I can have the other half, and if we split up and grow apart, when we're older and if we have forgot about each other, we are going to remember because of this lockets, their magical and once they split up they will stay like that until the day we meet again and remember each other, that's when they will be one again, that's when we will remember" Dragon said as he split the locket into two fair pieces and gave her one.  
  
"Wow, okay. Thanks" Earthly said as she study the locket that now hanged from her neck as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now why did you do that for?" Dragon said.  
  
"Don't know, because I like you" Earthly said as they both smiled and began to swing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"**D**ragon!!" Dragon's father shouted.  
  
"That's dad. Wonder what's wrong" Dragon said as they got off of the swigs as his dad came up to them.  
  
"Hi daddy" Dragon said.  
  
"Hello Mr. M…" Earthly said as Dragon's father cut her off.  
  
"You are coming with me" Dragon's father said as he grab Dragon's arm and pull him with him.  
  
"Hey… dad. What's going on?" Dragon said.  
  
"We're moving, I will not tolerate you having a muddblood of a friend anymore, I'm sick of it" Dragon's father said.  
  
"She's not a muddblood. And don't call her that!!" Dragon said as he tried to get away and out of his wrap but he couldn't.  
  
"I'll call that half anything I want. Now lets go! Everything is gone and where going along with it to our new home" Dragon's father said.  
  
"NO!!! Earthly!" Dragon said as he soon disappeared from site.  
  
"Mommy, he's taking Dragon!" Earthly said to her parents who had come out of their home after hearing the screams of Dragon and his father.  
  
"I know honey, his dad doesn't like mine and his wife's friendship, because we're to different?" Earthly's mom said.  
  
"What do you mean? You're a witch and she's a witch, why are you different?' Earthly said as she had tears on her eyes.  
  
"Because…" Earthly's mom said as she was cut off.  
  
"Honey… Earthy dear come here" Earthly's dad said.  
  
"What's that daddy?" Earthly said as she pointed to the little ball he held.  
  
"A memory charm honey… I have to lock every memory you had of Dragon away in you're mind, where you will never find them" Earthly's dad said as he kneeled in front of her and place it on her forehead as it attach it's self.  
  
"Why?" Earthly said.  
  
"For your own good" Earthly's dad said.  
  
"Daddy… no please… mommy help" Earthly said as the little ball began to glow and work as it was suppose to.  
  
"I'm sorry honey" Earthly's mom said as she began to lose conscious  
  
"Dragon….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"… **M**alfoy!! Give it back!" Hermione shouted as she chased Draco Malfoy on her broomstick.  
  
"Make me Muddblood" Draco shouted as he speed up on his broom and Hermione did as well and tried to catch him.  
  
"Go Hermione!!!" Ron cheered as he; Harry, Ginny, Luna and Dean watch the show.  
  
"Don't cheer on her; they could get in trouble for fighting like that" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, specially the two top students of Hogwarts since their first year and two of the best prefects Hogwarts has had" Dean said.  
  
"You know their right" Luna said.  
  
"Yeah but look at Hermione handle her broomstick, I swear by Merlin's beard she was scare of heights" Ron said.  
  
"Well Malfoy made her forget" Harry said as they kept watching the two fly around.  
  
"Give it!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"What if I don't?" Draco said as they stood far apart but stares at each other.  
  
"I'll…" Hermione said.  
  
"You'll what?" Draco said.  
  
"I'll…" Hermione said as she was cut off.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger! Get down here this instant" McGonagall shouted as she came out to the garden's where they where.  
  
"Great now look what you got us into" Hermione said as they flew down.  
  
"Professor it wasn't Hermione's fault! Malfoy's the one that started it all by taking her Potions book for a ride on his broom" Ron said.  
  
"And you did nothing to stop them from behaving this way?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Well we… umm… sorry?" Ron said.  
  
"Thank Merlin it didn't involve any of you… both of you, in my office now" McGonagall said as she walked to the castle as they follow.  
  
"Look what you did Malfoy" Hermione said as they follow McGonagall inside.  
  
"Me. You're the one that started it by throwing me the book" Draco said.  
  
"Because I couldn't take it any longer, by you staring at me" Hermione said.  
  
"Why would anyone stare at a dirty old muddblood?" Draco said as they both stop walking and stood in front of each other and stared.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall said.  
  
"A sorry old filthy ferret that's what" Hermione said.  
  
"Ms. Granger" McGonagall said.  
  
"You dare insult me and compare me to a ferret?" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with it ferret boy" Hermione said.  
  
"Why you little…" Draco said.  
  
"That's enough both of you, lets go!" McGonagall as they follow her quietly.  
  
"They got it bad" Luna said  
  
"You really think so" Ron said as they went back inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**That's it for the first chapter of my new and third story of D & M.**

**Life of the Past**

**Hope you like the first chapter**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter two: The Rules

**Chapter two finally here**

**First of all thankyou all for reviewing**

**Special thanks to:**

Draco Malfoy's Babe, ashley48506, chiLlinpNaY, JediPirateElfyDude, cittykat0733, crescomellonnin and all the others who review.

And thanks to Akalei for reviewing and for the advice and I love you're story, I really do.

Here's chapter two for all of you.

Thanks for the review's

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter two: The Rules**  
  
"Sit down, both of you and no arguing, no talking at all" McGonagall said as she left them alone, sitting in two different arm chairs apart from each other, but beside and in front of Dumbledore's desk on his office.  
  
"Wonder why the muddblood's are so bitchy" Draco said.  
  
"Maybe because they are provoked and get like that" Hermione said.  
  
"Or because the mud has got into their empty heads and their brainless" Draco said as he stared out the near window.  
  
"If this muddblood was brainless she wouldn't be the top student of this school since her very first year" Hermione said.  
  
"You think you are?" Draco said.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione said.  
  
"Because I'm the top student, not you" Draco said.  
  
"Second top student and you know it" Hermione said.  
  
"What did I say?" McGonagall said as she came back.  
  
"He started it" "She started it" they said as the same time, "Did not, you did!"

"Just quiet down until Albus gets here" McGonagall said as she her self sat on a arm chair next to the desk and Hermione and Draco humped and cross their arms across their chest and look to the other side avoiding each other

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, I'm surprise to see you both here on my office and not because of a Prefect matter but a fight or disturbance you two had" Dumbledore said as he sat down on his desk chair and smiled at the two only to receive cold glares from them.  
  
"She started it by throwing me her potions book" Draco said smirking as he lean back on his chair as Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Is that true, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore said as he looks at Hermione who sat straight on her chair as she said "Yes it is. But I only did it because I couldn't take it he calling me a filthy little stupid idiotic muddblood over and over again while I tried to do my potion and not lose house points" Hermione said glaring at Draco as he glared back at her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said turning to him as Draco glared at Hermione as he said" Well… I had it with her, she think she's so perfect when she's not; if she were perfect she would have done something about that bush she calls hair. Honestly anyone who sits behind her can't see and will go stupid" Draco said smirking as Hermione's face went red.  
  
"Shut up" Hermione hissed as she stood up.  
  
"Make me" Draco said as he also stood up and they stared at one another until Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two humped and took their seats again and ignore one another as Dumbledore speak.  
  
"Now, I see that there are obviously too much pressure on you two and maybe I should take you're prefect badges and…" Dumbledore as the too shouted "No!"  
  
"Well I'll simply…" Dumbledore said as Draco stood up and shouted at Hermione "Look what you did you filthy muddblood"  
  
"What I did? I'm not the one thinking I'm on top of the world because my father is filthy rich, can get me anything, and everyone has to fear me because he's a deatheather. Well news flash Malfoy, he can't help you, he's on Azkaban where he belongs and where you're suppose to be" Hermione said as she had stood again and Draco's face was boiling red.  
  
"Why little whore" Draco hissed as he took deep breaths as Hermione said "Fat ass" as Draco shouted "Shut up bitch"  
  
"Looks who's talking ferret ass" Hermione said as she was boiling red as well.  
  
"Why you filthy…" Draco said as Hermione cut him and said "… Little muddblood. I know, can't you think of anything else to say, or did the brains you're daddy bought you are all use up and you need new ones"  
  
"That's it… let me go!! I want to kick her ass" Draco said as Dumbledore had levitated the two off the apart before they hit one another.  
  
"Not if I kick you're first" Hermione said as they struggle but it was no use, as Dumbledore would not let them down as he cleared his throat and the two growled as they turn to him as he said "… As I was saying before you two started this, argument that I'll simply have to…"  
  
"Don't take my prefect position professor. If you're going to take one, take his, he's not on to his prefect duties and is always looking for an excuse to take house points from Gryffindor" Hermione said as she tried to kick Draco but Dumbledore farther her more from him.  
  
"Well I…" Dumbledore said as he was interrupted when Draco said "Me? It's Pansy who's doing it. And what about Weasel, he's all over Grabbe and Goyle and making them do extra homework, and letting them think he's a new teacher or something"  
  
"Must I say…?" Dumbledore said as Hermione cut him off and said "If they weren't so stupid they would have known Ron is isn't and he's doing what he think is best, even if it's worse. And why do you hang out with such idiots, can't you're money buy you better ones with brains"  
  
"Now you two…" McGonagall said as they ignore her as they did with Dumbledore as Draco said "How about you… can't you find better friends than that poor filthy Weasel and scar head Potty? Their risking you're life every year, don't you get tired of it. You could get kill, Granger"  
  
"Like you care" Hermione said as neither of them paid attention to the faint glowing from inside their shirts, from around their necks as Dumbledore smiled for a second.  
  
"I do. If you die, who I would bother, who would I try to beat, who would I…" Dra1co said as he cut himself off and look down at the ground.  
  
"Who would you what?" Hermione said as Draco look up and said "None of you're business"  
  
"To scare to say it, and here I thought you where learning something" Hermione said as Draco open his mouth to say something but was cut off when Dumbledore himself shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"  
  
"Professor" Draco and Hermione said as they look at him in surprise. Never in their six year at Hogwarts have they seen Dumbledore get mad or raise his voice like that, it surprise them, and it also scare them.  
  
"Now. Sorry for that, but I had to interrupt that. And if I may continue. I will say that I have changed my mind from taking you're prefect's badges. And to see if the behavior you two have could change. I will have you two live in one tower for this year, that hasn't even started, it's only the first weekend, and you're already in the line of killing each other. You will live together for this year, will do everything together, eat together, walk to classes, study together, walk to you're new tower, there will be no fighting, I will talk to you're teachers so that they will pair you two up for every project, exam or task you have to do" Dumbledore said as he lower them down in front of his desk as he walked up to them and look at both of them straight in the eye.  
  
"But…" they both said as Dumbledore cut them off and said "But nothing, lets see if by the end of this year, the two will at least change for the better, and if I hear that you're fighting, you will say good bye to you're prefect position and the chances of the two of you becoming Head's next year. Now off you go and pack you're stuff, by Monday you will be on you're new tower" as the two took deep breaths, nodded, excuse them selves and walked out of the office quietly.  
  
"You think that will work?" McGonagall said as they soon had left the office.  
  
"Yes, I do. But yet I don't. It's been almost ten years since… but oh well; they will soon get it and get along. Now would like a cup of tea Minerva" Dumbledore said with a smiled as McGonagall had to smile and nod in agreement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
That's it for the second chapter of 'Life Past'  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think  
  
Hope to see you all in the third chapter.  
  
Ja ne


	3. Chapter three: New Tower

Chapter three: New Tower  
  
"Mione… Mione… Hermione!" Ginny called as Hermione ran around their room getting her stuff all pack up to go to her new tower. Ron and Harry where there as well.  
  
"What is it!!!?" Hermione shouted as she stopped packing as she stared at them.  
  
"Ummm…" Ginny said as Hermione continue running around throwing spells every where to pack her things, fold her cloth, put away her shoes, clean her bed and all.  
  
"Nothing? Then go away, I'm trying to pack my stuff" Hermione said as she closed one of her bags as Ron said "You got expel?"  
  
"No. I have to move to another tower to live in a year alone with Malfoy" Hermione said as she closed all of her bags and went to the bathroom to change and comb her hair.  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry and Ginny said as she came back in long sleeve white, thigh, turtle neck shirt, showing her well body, and black long, thigh pants with white sneakers and her brown hair, now straight in a tall ponytail, a bit of make up and she was done.  
  
"Yeah, can't believe it either, but it's what the Professor think it's best for the two of us to get a long, just a bit" Hermione said as she put on her black robe on and her prefect badge as Ron said "Better off being Expel"  
  
"Sure. But if I don't do this, the Professor will take my prefect badge, and my chances of becoming Head Girl next year will go down the drain" Hermione said as she turn to them as Ginny said "Ouch, well… good luck"  
  
"And another thing… neither of you can come in, it's a private tower only for me and Malfoy, only the teachers, and the elves, of course, to clean, can come in, no one else. It's also Peeves free, he can't come in, and neither can other ghost of the school" Hermione said as she levitated her bags to the entrance of the tower as they follow her the common room that only had a few fellow first years as almost everyone was out or out on Hogsmade for the day.  
  
"Now that's harsh" Ron said.  
  
"But it's the way it should be… well I'm all done…"Hermione said as she was about to leave as Ginny said "Where's Crookhanks?"  
  
"With mom, she kept it; he got sick and doesn't have much time left so I didn't bring him to school with me" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh god… so are you getting a new pet?" Ginny said as Hermione said "Yeah, maybe, who knows, well off I go, see you all later" as she left with her things following her and floating in mid air behind her.  
  
"What are the chances that their going to kill each other by the end of this month?" Ron said as Hermione was soon out of site as Harry and Ginny said "Top" as they head on to the grounds to visit Hagrid.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"About time you got here" Draco said as he and Hermione met in front of Dumbledore's office to follow him to their new tower.  
  
"You just got here you're self so don't be a moron"  
  
"Now you two. Quiet down, and follow me, quietly" Dumbledore said as they two glared at each other and follow them with their things floating behind them and following them.  
  
"Now this will be kept a secret, no other student aside from you're selves must know the way to the tower, no one must know where the entrance is, less the passwords you will be using for the first entrance out here, the second one in between and the third one and last and most important one to enter the tower. You will have two bedrooms, one bathroom in between the bedrooms, as you will share the bathroom. When you're not well enough to go to Breakfast, lunch or dinner, but are well enough not to go to the Hospital wing, you will have your own little kitchen, with all the kinds of food, do not worry, the shelves and all fill them selves up when something is over or there is no more, as well as a dinning room, that you two as well as us teacher will use for meetings. Your own common room, a room with a desk for each a connection to the library and know this as well, you will not be prefect any longer…" Dumbledore said as they walked through halls, up the many stairs, to the other side of the castle, and up a stair case they never thought that it would be there, or that there would be another top floor aside from the seventh floor.   
  
"What… but…" they said as Dumbledore quickly said "… But you are now the Heads up to this day, I thought about it and talk with the staff and they agree that this will be a great experience for both of you, and also we can see how you two now act with this new responsibility that is putting you in charge of every activity on this school, every trip to Hogsmade and all other things. Now you chose the first password, Draco, after that Hermione will chose the second and on the third you both chose one and have this key to open the door that comes after that. New rules and new classes you will have, the points that you will take and for what are on the papers and folders I left on both you're desk, I trust you both on seeing you both on dinner today, have a good day" he said as he left them at the first entrance of their new tower.  
  
"Heads?" Draco said.  
  
"After all we fought" Hermione said.  
  
"You fought" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Don't start" Hermione said as they approach the painting of the sleeping Knight.  
  
"Well let's see… first password… Serpent" Draco said as the knight bowed and accepted the password as he open the painting and let them through and up the other set of stairs.  
  
"Didn't see that one coming" Hermione said as they stopped at the top at the painting of the mermaid.  
  
"Chose one" Draco said as Hermione had lowered her head as she look up to him and said "I, unlike you, think" as Draco said "Well think faster… I want get inside today"  
  
"Fine… firefly" Hermione said as the mermaid giggle and jumped into the lake of her painting as it open up and let them through up a round hall way.  
  
"Girls" Draco muttered as they came up to the last painting that is off a sword and a shield cross over.  
  
"How about for the last one Muddblood" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Ferret will be better" Hermione said.  
  
"Muddy Ferret" Draco said as Hermione glared at him as he to her and nodded and said "Fine… muddy ferret it is" as the painting split open and they walked through it and open the door with the keys Dumbledore gave them.  
  
"After you" Draco said as Hermione humped and said "Whatever… wow" as they walked inside and saw what their new home is.  
  
"So this is why we never saw any of the heads around" Draco said as they both look around the common room.  
  
The common room was double the size of the common room of the other houses.  
  
The floor was cover with a soft creamy carpet; there are two arm chairs in front of the fire place. One green and one red.  
  
There are also two couches in the middle of the room, one green and one red and a marble round table in between.  
  
There are two windows on each side of the common room. One the left side showing views of the lake and on the right side views of the gardens, as from outside the windows where invisible to the others  
  
There is a door painted red with the label that read in gold with red letters 'Hermione G. Granger" and under that read "Head Girl"  
  
The door next to it was a light brown normal wood color with a label that said 'Head's Bathroom'   
  
And on the other side of it was a green door that has a label in silver that has written in green' Draco L. Malfoy" and under it read "Head Boy"  
  
On the other side across the doors, were other three doors. Three painted in normal light brown color, the first one on the left said Office/ Library.  
  
Beside that door the other one had a label that read 'Kitchen' and the last door had a label that read 'Dinning/ Meeting room.  
  
There is a big chandelier hanging from the room right above there table between the couches.  
  
"Well, why don't we explore first and then we UN pack" Hermione said as Draco nodded and said "A good idea, at last" as Hermione ignore the comment and continue on.  
  
They enter first the Dinning/ Meeting room that was nearest to the door. It was a long room, with a long table, with many chairs, enough for the entire staff and two extra ones at its head for Hermione and Draco. One green with a bi silver D and one red with a big gold H on it. Well decorated and neat. A fire place on a side and big windows.  
  
They spotted a door at the end of the room, they went through it and it led the medium size kitchen, a medium stove, a big fridge and many cabinets and counter with everything they could possibly need. They walked out through the kitchen door back to the common room and then they went over to the Office/ Library room.  
  
It's big, it had four book shelves fill with all kinds of books, the ones that they use on the library, on each side of the room right behind each of the desks.  
  
A round carpet in the middle, the desk facing each other, one on each of the side of the room, a fire place in the middle, with the book shelves on either side it, a painting on the wall that is their short cut to the library.  
  
They got out of there and headed to the first bedroom, Draco's, which was nearest, as they enter it and stare at it when they did.  
  
A big bedroom it is, with a king size canopy bed on the middle, a big drawer and a small one across on the other side of the room, side by side. The fire place nearby with a arm chair in front of it and a small round wood marble table in front of it, a little bar on one side, the door to the bathroom, another door that it's the small walk in closet and a desk next to the window as nearby is a small balcony with the view to the mountains behind the school and on to the lake as well.  
  
Draco put down his things by the door as they walked to the bathroom door and went inside and stares at the room as they had done with Draco's room.  
  
It was great, everything was made out of marble, like the prefects bathroom, as the pool was in the middle with the diving board, a few long chair to rest on, there was a door on the end of the room, they went for it and it showed the shower room with another door by the end of it, the toilet room, all neat clean, towels well folded on the shelves, the shampoo's the soaps, tooth pastes, tooth brushes, brushes, combs, jells, sprays, and all they needed, the roof of the first entrance to the bathroom, were the pool is, open up to get sun tan and all, it was better than the prefects bathroom, because it was only for the two of them and for no one else like the prefects bathroom.  
  
Last but not least they went to Hermione's room, that it was exactly like Draco's room, but unlike Draco's room, that it's all silver and green, Hermione's is red and gold.  
  
"This is all incredible" Hermione said as she put down her bags by the door and look around her new room.  
  
"I dare to agree. Well I'm off to my room to un pack, seeya around the tower... remember we have to go together down to the Great Hall" Draco said as he open the bedroom door to go out by the common room and too his own room as Hermione closed the bathroom door and said "I know, Bye" as she closed the door behind him and lean against it as he walked to his own room and the two of them said at the same time "This is going to be hell" and began un packing and organizing their things.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
That's it for chapter three.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing  
  
Review and tell me what you think  
  
Chapter coming soon  
  
And sorry about all the errors that three might be here.  
  
I'm doing my best on all my stories.  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Chapter four: New Beginnings

**Chapter four: New Beginnings**  
  
"I see you're finish un packing" Hermione said as she came out of her bedroom after un packing to find Draco laying on his side on his couch reading a book as he said "As you are" as he look up at her for a moment then continue reading as she sat on her couch, as she wore the same cloth as earlier as Draco wore a long black sleeve, turtle neck, tuck in on his pants, shirt, as he wore dark navy thigh, baggy, jeans, black sneakers and his hair in a messy neat way, showing the earring he has on his right ear.  
  
"What's that you're reading, if I may know" Hermione said as she sat o her couch.  
  
"It's a muggle book, yes one of you're kind. It's quite interesting" Draco said as he didn't look up to her and kept reading the book as Hermione turn her head a bit and read the side that said "By: James Paterson. Cat and Mouse. That is one of my many favorite books of him, he's a good writer" she said as she read the title.  
  
"I have to agree with you on that. Want a cauldron cake? I just made them" Draco said as he nodded to the plate of cauldron cakes on the table.  
  
"You cook?" Hermione said as she look as them as Draco said "Don't worry their not poison and yes a little. I learn after Potter free Dobby. But I was quite happy with that, father treated him awful, even if he was our servant, he didn't have to treat him that way. Father treated dobby like trash, and told him if he accepted any thing of clothing I gave him, father would have cut his head off, as when I was a child Dobby was starting off and I use to give him my socks and robes and he just ran away and I grew up thinking they where brats and deserve to be treated like they are treated sometimes now" as he took a bite off of one he held in his hand.  
  
"Wow, never though of you being nice to an elf" Hermione said as she took one examine its shape and took a bite off of it.  
  
"Yeah, well, it comes from my mother's side of the family" Draco said as he kept reading his book as Hermione said "This is good... who thought you to cook?"  
  
"The maids and mother and grandmother, when father was not at home, when he was it was off to the dungeon to practice magic when I was still taking my first steps, honestly he treated me like a rag, threw me from one corner to the other, and I would end up at St. Mungos for a day or two telling lies to the healers that I had fallen off the stairs or while I was playing with father's wand by accident and stuff like that" Draco said as he smiled at her comment but then it went away and he kept reading as Hermione said "That's horrible" as Draco said "Yeah well, I grew into it, I was use to telling lies after that" as he smiled at her for second.  
  
"Look, Malfoy..." Hermione said as Draco cut her off and said "You're sorry for earlier, I know. I'm sorry too" as he look up from his book to her.  
  
"You are?" Hermione said as she looks surprise at him as he smiled a bit.  
  
"Yeah. Look we're going to be stuck living on this tower for this year and probably next year as well, seeing that we're Head's and this is the Heads tower, how about it if we start over" Draco said as he sit up on his couch and look at her in the eyes.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said as she gulped down the piece she had bitten off of her cake.  
  
"I never intended of becoming enemies with you, I only did because you hanged around Potter and Weasley all the time and I couldn't take it so you came to be on my black list" Draco said as Hermione said that's news. Well alright, let's start over. Hermione Genevieve Granger" Hermione said smiling as they shacked hands.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy... that was okay... for a start" Draco said as they smiled for a minute then look away.  
  
"How about we go out and enjoy what's rest of the day and talk a bit and get to know each other. Maybe by the end of the weekend we could have another conversation like this, no insulting and now fighting or any sort of thing" Hermione said as she took a bite off of her cauldron cake.  
  
"Sure, let me get my robe" Draco said as he close his book after marking where he had stop reading and got up and went to his room.  
  
"Sure thing" Hermione said as she laid down on her couch and sighed  
  
'Maybe it won't be too bad after all' they both thought as two figures just outside the windows smiled as they flew away and out of site.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Wonder what Mione is doing" Ron said as he, Ginny and Harry where outside on the school ground laying on the ground on their backs.  
  
"And if she's okay with Draco Malfoy" Harry said.  
  
"Why don't you ask her you're self" Ginny said as she was sitting up and leaning against the tree they where under neat as Ron said "We can't. She's on her new tower" as Harry said "And yeah and second we can't go in there and we don't know where it is"  
  
"Yes you can ask her, she's right over there... and with Malfoy" Ginny said pointing to where Hermione and Draco walked near the lake then they sat on near it, Hermione on the rock there and Draco in the grass beside her.  
  
"Holy cricket... am I going nuts or is she and Malfoy actually talking and not pulling each other's hairs" Ron said as he scratched his eyes as he stared at the two as they talk as Harry said "You can't be, I'm seeing the same thing" as he cleaned his glasses and put them back on as Ginny said "Me too"  
  
"Ginny stay here" Ron said as he stood up and brushes off his cloth from anything he probably had laid on.  
  
"Why?" Ginny said as she crossed her arms on her chest as Ron said "There's Dean, go over to him, he is you're boyfriend" as he pointed to where Dean was reading a book under tree as Ginny smirked and said "Yeah and I can have a alone time with him" as she giggle as Ron said smirking "Yeah and later I'll kick him for touching you, now go" as Ginny humped and said "Some fun you are" as she walked over to Dean and greet him with a kiss on the lips and a hug as she stuck her tongue out at Ron who hissed and said "Whatever... come on Harry" as he began walking but Harry grab his robe and pull him back and said "Ron no" as Ron said "Why not. Don't you want to see what their up to?" as they turn to them and saw them now laughing at something Draco had said as Harry said "Yeah but..." as Ron now grab his hand and said "But nothing lets go" as he pull him with him as they walked over to where Hermione and Draco sat talking and laughing peacefully.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Oh my god, you actually fell on the shark tank?" Hermione said as she laugh after Draco had told her that as he said "Yeah, mom told me 'Draco don't lean against the tank' and I was like 'But I want to see them' and father said 'Let him' and then I suddenly fell in, come to think about it, father push me, thank god for the swimming lessons, I manage only to get a small broken bone on my right leg and a week at the Hospital and then after that when I went back to school everyone asked what happen and I just told them 'A shark bit me' and they went crazy and started to ask me if they could sign my cast and if I could tell the what happen, and I did" as he laid on his side on the grass as he laughed a bit.  
  
"Poor thing, you spend more time in the hospital than anywhere else" Hermione said as Draco said "Yeah, thank Father for that"  
  
"Hey Mione" they herd Ron's voice as Draco's smile went away when he did as he said "Oh great, the Gryffindor dorks are here"  
  
"Hi you guys... what are you doing here?" Hermione said as they came up to them.  
  
"We came to see if you where okay, with Malfoy and all" Ron said as Draco said "Hey" as Hermione held out her hand and stop him from getting up as she said "Easy... I'm okay... you can leave now" as Ron's and Harry's face drop and Draco smirked.  
  
"You want us to what?" Ron said as Draco said "To leave, didn't you hear her" as Ron glared as him as he said "Shut it Malfoy" as Draco said "Make me Weasley"  
  
"Now you two easy. Harry, Ron please leave, I'll talk to you two later" Hermione said as they look at her and at Draco and back at her and nodded with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah please you're presence is disturbing" Draco said smirking as Ron growled under his breath and said "Shut it. Alright Mione, we'll see you later... I guess... bye" as Hermione said "Bye" as the two walked away as Draco said "How annoying" as the two sat under a nearby tree and pretend to talk as they watch the two.  
  
"They where just worried, I mean they can be, you don't have a good history with them" Hermione said as Draco said "And I plan on keeping it that way" as he nod his head and said "Yep, I like it the way it is" as Hermione sighed and said "Oh come on" as Draco said "With you it's a exception" as Hermione said "I guess... so now it's you're turn to tell me did you ever had a close friend when you where a kid?" as Draco thought about it for a minute or so as he then said "Not that I remember well. But I do remember a little girl when I was around three to five, but we move away and I don't remember her well. How about you" as Hermione said "Can't tell you much, it's all a blur when I was that age, but I did have a lot of friends when I started school" as she began her tale when she was little after Draco had finish his.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
That's chapter four  
  
Hope you like  
  
Review  
  
Ja ne 


	5. Chapter five: News

**Thankyou all who have review up until now  
If any of you have any sugestions or anything for the story, ****you can email me at: or at , any of them.**

**And if any of you want to chat eside from sending e-mails, don't mind on adding me.**

**Always happy to make friends who like the same things as me.**

**Now on to the story.**

**..................................................................**

****

**Chapter five: News**  
  
"What's with Hermione today" Ron said as he and Harry sat on the Gryffindor table as it was time for dinner.  
  
"What happen?" Ginny said as she sat across him with Dean.  
  
"She told us to leave and she let Malfoy stay" Ron said as Ginny said "What you do to her?" as then Hermione came up to them and said "Nothing at all, is that I only wanted to talk to Draco. Hi, sorry to be late, I went back to the tower and took a shower and change" as she sat next to Ron and Harry, between them.  
  
"Are you calling him by his first name now?" Ron said as Hermione said "Yeah we started over. And we're getting to know each other and become friends" as Ginny said "Friends?" as Hermione smiled and nodded "Yes is there something wrong with that?" as Ron said "Well is that... he can... I mean..." as he was interrupted as McGonagall clapped her hands once and got their attention as the Great Hall went silent as Dumbledore stood and up and said "Everyone you're attention please... thank you... now before we start dinner I want you all to congratulate our new and youngest Head Boy and Head girl since the son of Salazar Slytherin and Regina Ravenclaw, Simon, and the daughter of Gordorick Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, Tina, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, congratulations to you both and now lets all enjoy this magnificent dinner" as everyone clapped and cheered at the two as they stood up for a second nodded to all and sat back down as dinner began and the Great Hall became noisy once again.  
  
"Head Girl?" Ron said as they began eating their dinner as Hermione said "I was about to tell you but you wouldn't let me" as Harry said "Hermione that's great"  
  
"Thanks, now can we eat I'm starving, I only ate the cauldron cakes Draco made like five hours ago" Hermione said as she took a bite from her bread.  
  
"Malfoy cook?" Ron said as Hermione nodded and said "Yeah and pretty well to" as they continue eating their dinner before it went cold.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"When can we go back?" a little girl of five said as she and her friend sat on a tree branch nearby the lake as her friend said "I don't know, but it's soon, you'll see"  
  
"But, we have been waiting for eleven years now, they forgot about each other when they where five" the little girl said as she swing her legs back and fort as the fireflies flew pass her as she stared at them as her friend said "Because their parents made them do it, because it was for their own good" as the little girl said "That was not nice" as her friend said "I know but, hey we'll soon can go back, I promise, lets just stay here for a little while, until they remember okay?" as the little girl nodded and said "Okay" as her friend look at her and said "And remember they can't see us or everything will go wrong and everything will fall and they will not remember for sure" as he smiled at her and they nodded as the little girl said "I'm thinking this is not a good a idea"  
  
"Merlin send us for a reason, to make them remember the good times, and we will, I promise" the little boy of five said to his friend.  
  
"I hope you're right" the little girl said as she stared up at the stars as a shooting star pass by.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
"Sir, we detected them, their out there nearby the school" a woman said to her master who sat on his throw.  
  
"Good job my dear" he said smirking.  
  
"Thank you sir, anything to please you" the woman said as she retreated as another came.  
  
"Good, how is everything on that side?" the man said as he asked the one that now came in.  
  
"I send them out to search for them" the woman said nodding her head and lowering it.  
  
"Good, lets see what they will do when everything goes wrong and their plan ruin everything they dream off and destroy there hopes of getting them self back together" the man said smirking evilly, "Just you two wait, soon"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Well good night you guys" Hermione said to Harry and Ron after dinner had ended.  
  
"Aren't you going to patrol the halls with us?" Harry said.  
  
"No, I can't, it's you're shift and congratulations again Harry on becoming the new prefect now that I'm Head" Hermione said as Harry said "Thanks Mione, we'll see you tomorrow then" as Ron said "Good night" as they walked away to do their rounds around the school as Hermione said "Bye" as she walked over to Draco.  
  
"Hey" Draco said as he stood up from where he was sitting on the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, I was saying good night to Harry and Ron" Hermione said as they began walking together to their tower as Draco said "Sure, let's go"  
  
"So now Millicent is the new prefect now that you're Head?" Hermione said as the climber the many stairs as Draco sighed and said "Yeah, don't know why, but it's Dumbledore's decision" as Hermione said "Did you send a letter to you're mom?" as Draco smiled and said "Yeah, she wrote back immediately congratulating me and send me a bag full of galleons for me to spend them on Hogsmade tomorrow" as he patted the pocket that he had the bag in as the galleons move and made a notice as Hermione said "My parents haven't written back, they probably will tomorrow" as Draco said "How about we go to Hogsmade tomorrow then you can buy you're new pet" as Hermione looked at him and said "How did you..." as Draco smiled and said "I haven't seen you're cat around the school so I thought maybe it's gone or something" as Hermione lower her head and said "It's sick and could die and my mom has it and it's taking care of it, it was too risky to bring Crookhanks to school on his condition"  
  
"I see. I had a kitten once, it got lost only a week after I got it, I didn't see it after dad let him out for a walk on the woods behind our house, now that I think about it, dad was the last one to saw my cat, he must have lost it on porpoise. He did a lot of things and I'm just figuring them out now" Draco said.  
  
"Did you send him a notice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, he just wrote 'Fine' and nothing more" Draco said.  
  
"Oh... Serpent" Hermione said to the first painting as it let them inside and they head on to the second one.  
  
"I mean what else would he write, I've been a bad son" Draco said as they came up to the second one as Hermione said "No you have not, it's not you're fault that you where raised by him and got to be this way... Firefly" as it let them in and they walked up to the last one as Draco said "Yeah, but still... and now that he and mom are divorce and mom is dating some guy" as Hermione said "Their divorce?" as Draco said "Yeah... three weeks after school let out last year... Filthy Ferret" as they enter the hallway and unlock the door with their keys as Hermione said "Well, I mean who wouldn't divorce someone who made their family miserable and had them in danger most of the time. Like Lucius" as Draco sighed and looked down at his feet and they walked into their common room as he said "Yeah I guess... well good night Hermione" as he walked to his room as Hermione said "Draco... never mind, good night" as they went to their rooms for the following night.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Hope you all like that chapter

Who where those people and the kids?  
  
Review if you want the next chap up  
  
Ja ne


	6. Chapter six: Pets and Brooms

**Chapter six: Pets and Brooms**  
  
"I see you two are doing last minute Homework" Hermione said the next morning as Harry and Ron laid on their sides on their room on the floor doing homework as Ron said "Yeah and where are you off to?" as they look up at her as she wore a short black skirt, white long sleeve, button up, tuck in on her skirt, skirt, black sneakers and her black robe to match, and her hair in two tall ponytails, a bit of make up and her black little bag to match the outfit.  
  
"To Hogsmade with Draco, I'm going to buy a new pet and he's giving me company by going with me" Hermione said as Harry said "Can we come?" as Hermione said "You may not, One because you're not dress for it and two you have to much homework and I know... here, you can scan mine to check that you're is alright" as she gave them the back pack she also carried with all of her homework as Ron said "Thanks Mione, you're a life savor" as Harry said " Have fun and don't worry, we wont wreck any of you're things like Ron did last time" as Ron said " I did not, it was you" as Hermione said "No problem, see you all later" as she left them.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Well?" Draco said as Hermione met him outside of the castle as her wore a short sleeve, black shirt tuck in on his black pant with his black robe and black shoes as he had the same messy neat hairdo do as Hermione said "Well what?" as Draco said "Did they comment on you and me going alone to Hogsmade?" as Hermione smiled and said "Nope. I distract them by giving them my finish perfect homework to scan to see that theirs is alright" as Draco said "Fine then, come on, the carriage is waiting for us, if we don't hurry it will leave us or someone else will take it" as they walked to the carriages.  
  
"As so are we" someone said from the woods nearby as Hermione turn as she had heard it as she said "What was that?" as Draco turn to her and said "What was what?" as Hermione look around and said "Nothing... I thought I herd something" as Draco said "Well lets go... or we'll be late" as they got into their carriage and left.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I miss this place" Hermione said as they had been walking around for what seem hours, well for two hours, they went to lunch and got some candy and bought new school things and all.  
  
"It's only been three months" Draco said as he finishes eating his lollipop of pumpkin.  
  
"Yeah but still. Where' you want to go?" Hermione said/  
  
"Me? Are you asking me where I want to go?" Draco said as he looked at her as she said "Yes, it's only fair that you chose where to go now for agreeing to come with me to get my pet" as Draco said "Fine if you say so. I'll go to the Quiditch All supplies store, down the road" as Hermione said "Sure. Hey one question... when's you're Birthday?" as Draco said "Why?" as they began walking to the store as Hermione said "I'm curious" as Draco said "It was on July 29, I'm two days older than Potter but..." as Hermione said "A month younger than Ron, who's birthday is on June 29, a day before school ends, he says that it's the best present ever, getting out of school the day after his birthday" as Draco sighed and said "I guess. And you're birthday when is it?" as Hermione said "Next week. September 10, on Wednesday" as Draco said "Alright then. Lets go" as they enter the store.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Welcome... Ah Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger lovely to see you both... but where is Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Grabbe and Mr. Goyle?" the man know as Tim that own and ran the stores said as they enter the familiar store.  
  
"Their probably stuffing their face at the Great hall" Draco said as he look around the shelves.  
  
"And their studying, last minute homework, we came alone" Hermione said smiling at Tim as he nodded and said "Oh I see..." as Draco said quickly turn to him and said "Not like that" as Tim said "Not to worry, I will not say anything, enjoy looking around, call if you need help" as he left to go to the back of the store smiling.  
  
"Great now he thinks we're a couple" Draco said as Hermione giggle and Draco sad "Why are you giggling about?" as Hermione said "Of the idea of you dating a muggle born and me dating one of the most important young wizards around " as Draco said "Got that right... now lets see what does this store have"  
  
"What's that?" Hermione said as she walked to the other side of the store where a broom was on a glass case with equipment as well.  
  
"The new equipment for and the Fire Bolt mega Ride 3002. The best one after the Fire Bolt it self" Draco said as he study it as he had the look on his face that a little joy has when he's going to get the toy he had been waiting for, for so long as Hermione said "Wow, Harry would kill to have one of this" as Draco sighed and said "Yeah, lets go" as he turn to leave as Hermione said "Aren't you going to buy it?" as Draco said "No, later, come on" as he was just half way out the door as Hermione said "Ummm... be right there, going to check this Quaffles out" as Draco raised an eyebrow and said "I didn't know you like Quiditch" as Hermione smiled and said "It's interesting" as Draco said "If you say so, meet you in front of the Pet store" as he left the store and Hermione said "Alright" as when she was sure he left she called Tim and said "Excuse me, can I have one of the new Fire Bolt mega Ride 3002, please with all equipment and all" as Tim chuckle and said "My aren't you a bit... fragile for this machine" as Hermione blushed and said "Oh it's not for me, it's for Draco a late birthday present" as Tim said "Well then, I'll wrap it up and put it on a infinity bag for you" as Hermione said "Thanks and make it two of everything please, as well another broom" as he got it all and gave it to her as she paid for it and went out to get some books from the store next door for the rules and all of the broom that Draco needed to know about.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"What's taking her... oh hey...?" Draco said as he felt a bump on his leg, look down and saw a pink puppy on his leg as he pick it up.  
  
"I'm sorry, it just loves to run up to the kids" the woman of the store said as she ran over to Draco who had come in with the puppies.  
  
"It's alright... what is it?" Draco asked as the woman said "It's a coloring Shiatsu puppy, it changes color when it's on different mood and depending what's it's feeling, this one is our youngest one, he's only three months old and he wont grow any bigger than it already is" as Draco said "Is that true... well... how much are they?"  
  
"Excuse me?" the woman said as Draco said "I want one, this one... for a friend of mine, it's her birthday next week and she was cooing here to buy a new pet, because her cat is going to die soon and she left it with her mother and you know that kind of stuff" as he held the puppy close.  
  
"Alright then... here you go... don't worry, his licking won't harm you unless it's sick or angry... anything else?" the woman said.  
  
"Yes, anything you have in this store that comes right for this little guy... he's a pup boy right?" Draco said as the woman giggle and said "Yes, he's like that because he's happy, but if you want his twin..." the woman said as Draco said "Twin?" as he scratched the puppy behind his ear.  
  
"Yeah, instead of him, I'll just get her..." the woman said as she hurries off to get it.  
  
"Yeah and double the things" Draco said.  
  
"What?" the woman said as she turns to him as she had gotten the puppy's twin and gave it to Draco.  
  
"I'm taking them both, don't want to split them up" Draco said as the puppies bark and lick either one of his cheeks as the woman said "Oh that's so sweet, well, I'll give you half the price for both and the stuff" as she hurry off to get all of their stuff as Draco said "Thanks"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Sorry" they both said after they had now met an hour later after shopping all around.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked as Draco held a small infinity box and a bag as he said A few things I bought. And that?" as he pointed to the bag Hermione held as she said "Same thing" just then they herd a loud "Bark!" as Draco sneeze at the same time as Hermione said "What was that?" as Draco said " Ummm.... I sneezed yeah, just a sneeze" as Hermione "You're sneezing sounds like a bark" as Draco said "Yeah... got to check it out... well we should get going, it's going to get late and we might loses our ride to the Castle" as Hermione said " Sure" as they walked to the carriages and to Hogwarts and ran to their rooms when they got there as well.   
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
That's it for this chapter. And sorry to all for errors, but I have three stories and I'm trying to do my best.

Thanks to all who have review up to this chapter and thanks to JediPirateElfyDude for seeing my error of password. You're right it's muddy ferret. Filthy ferret will be the password for next week.  
  
Keep on reading, and please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Ja ne


	7. Chapter seven: Hidden Secrets reveal

**Chapter seven: Hidden Secrets Reveal**  
  
"Tower sweet tower" Draco said after he step out of the shower as he wore a pair of black long baggy sweat pants and a blue navy tank top, a towel around his neck as he threw him self on his couch.  
  
"I see you enjoy you're bath" Hermione said as Draco said "I love that bathroom... I might live in it" as Hermione said "Dream on" as she was in the kitchen washing their snack dishes.  
  
"What's that?" Draco said pointing to the package that lay on the table with a letter on it as Hermione said "Don't know... we must have miss this when we went to our rooms" as she came from the kitchen.  
  
"From Dumbledore... might be paper work for tomorrow or something" Draco said as Hermione said "Lets open it before judge it" as they read the letter that said :  
  
"Dear Hermione and Draco;  
  
As you two know, you are the second youngest Head Girl and Head Boy this school has ever had, after Simon Slytherin and Tina Gryffindor. So congratulations to you both and hope you are proud to be wearing the first uniforms for the Heads. The Prefects will have their own uniforms as soon as we decided on them; the Ministry of Magic agree personally that these uniforms will b great all through the ages. Hope you like them and please wear them for tonight at dinner.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Head Master  
  
P.S: Look behind the curtain on the wall by the fireplace. And enjoy it"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione said.  
  
"One way to find out" Draco said as he walked to the curtain and began pulling it.  
  
"Careful not to break it" Hermione said as she walked up to him as he said "What are you nuts? We can fix it with a spell for Merlin's sake... here we go... its lock" Draco said he had pull it down and the door was lock as Hermione said "Oh move over... alohomora... come on" as Draco said "I could have done... that... woo"  
  
"You can say that again" Hermione when they saw where they had enter.  
  
The hall was long and it seem to never end. Over 983 pictures of Head Girls and Head Boys hanged on the walls smiling together on their paintings and waving and welcoming Hermione and Draco to the History room of the heads.  
  
'Welcome new heads, we welcome you, welcome now to our head home.  
  
'We hope you enjoy you're stay, we hope you enjoy you're year, or perhaps you're two years here.  
  
'We are proud to welcome you Hermione and Draco, and congratulate you on becoming heads like us.  
  
'Now please walk to the very end of the hall and look around at our frame and look at the heads that came before you.  
  
'Some of us may be of last year, but yet we are last year's news, for you are the new Heads and the new news.  
  
'We welcome you, we hope you like you're stay, please say hello to our very first heads" the paintings all said in union while waving at them.  
  
"That is so cool... look Angelina and Lee from last year and Tomas Johnson and Jenny, from the year before them" Hermione said as she look at the nearest paintings as Draco said "Weasley's brother, Percy and his girlfriend Penelope from the year before them" as they look around and walk deep into the hall way.  
  
"All through the ages, all of the heads you will see, as the future ones may see you as you see me" the painting said once again.  
  
"Cool" Hermione said as they kept looking around.  
  
"Look Dumbledore... but not McGonagall..." Draco said as they came up to a not so far painting as Hermione came and read the label "Jennet...oh god" as their eyes wide open as Draco said "Potter's going to freak out if he sees this" as then they jumped and turn around when Dumbledore came up to them and said "I see you found it" as Hermione said "Professor"  
  
"Ms. Granger, may I speak to you in private" Dumbledore said as he turn to Draco said "Mr. Malfoy you may stay and enjoy the rest of the tour while I speak to Miss Granger in the office" as they walked to the common room as Draco stared at the picture.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Professor, the girl that is with you on that frame when you both where Heads is..." Hermione said as Dumbledore cut her off as they sat on the arm chairs as he said "Harry Potter's grandmother by his father's side, yes I know" as Hermione said "So... you're..." as Dumbledore cut her off again "Not exactly... as you see she has Potter on her name there. She was married to Jonan Potter when that picture was taken, but, she had gotten married to him a tardy bit late..." Draco cut him off when he ran into the room and shouted "Hermione she's pregnant!!" as Hermione turn to him and said "What?" as he said "Potter is... but she's hiding it... I... she..."  
  
"So..." Hermione said as she turn to Dumbledore who said Dumbledore said "I'm the father of James Potter... but he never knew"  
  
"So you are Harry's grandfather?" Hermione said as Dumbledore said "Yes, I am. But Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy... I beg of you both to please keep it a secret until I have to courage to tell Harry my self that I am of his blood, that I'm his father's father, that I'm his grandfather, that he has someone of the magical side of his father alive and well... please... all Heads kept it a secret after me and Jennet came out of school, everyone knew that I was her son's father, even Jonan and he was a good friend of mine so he understood and let me be part of James life. I saw him grow young and come to school, I kept track of him and Lily of course, they never knew me as their father or father in law, only as Professor Dumbledore, and nothing more, that was enough, if not that would have put them in greater danger, everyone would have gone after them knowing that I was James father, that I'm Harry's grandfather... please keep it a secret" as Hermione and Draco look at each other then nodded and Hermione said "But Professor... how... you were quiet... old when James was born him self" as Dumbledore said "I know.... I transform my self into a young student once more" as Draco said "And when you came once more when Jennet was at school"  
  
"I met her and Jonan. Jonan also couldn't have any children, and he was not as mad as I thought he would be... no one except all of the heads after us knew about James being my son, no one else... I came back to being my self and every just forgot about me... they just thought I was my own grandson or even great grandson, and that I suddenly went away and I fake my own death and all and came back and everyone believe it" Dumbledore said as Hermione said "Oh Merlin..." as she cover her mouth with her hands as Dumbledore look up at them with his eyes sparkling and said "Hermione, Draco, please I beg of you to keep it a secret, promise and solemnly swear that you will not tell any one, please"  
  
"Professor we... promise you we will" Hermione said as Draco said "Yeah, this is too good for it to go out now and now that He's around"  
  
"Thank you so much.... and I am truly sorry for this..." Dumbledore said as he stood up as Hermione did too who said "It's no problem at all, we will take the most important responsibility all heads took before us, keep you're secret safe until the time is right" as Dumbledore walked to the door to leave as he said "Thank you... hope you like you're uniforms and see you both at dinner" as he left.  
  
"Bye... HOLY MOTHER OF ALL CRAP!" Hermione shouted as Draco said "Hermione..." as Hermione turn to him with tears on her eyes and said "Draco this is nuts! You know how much that man had made Harry suffer! Making him think that he has no family left in the wizardry world after Sirius died last year! You know how much Harry had cried, curse, and everything in between, in and out of that!? I have suffered because I have seen him suffer, and now this... I don't know what am I going to do, this is insane this is..." Hermione was ct of when Draco lean over and kiss her on the lips for a minute then parted as she said "Why did you..."   
  
"Because you wouldn't stop talking and because I... like you... I guess I had to let it out" Draco said as he began walking backwards as Hermione said "You're joking, right?" as Draco sighed and said "I'm sorry, I'm not... I'll see you at dinner, I'll be on my room" as he ran to his room and lock him self up in as Hermione whisper "Draco" as then both the necklaces that they hided inside their shirt glowed as they look down at them and thought 'It's glowing... why is that?'  
  
"Soon, it will be time" the little girl said as she head off to tell her friend of the news.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Things are getting a bit hard for Draco and Hermione now  
  
Their first kiss, the secret of Dumbledore and they haven't check out their uniforms yet.  
  
What will come on chapter Eight?  
  
Stay tune and review please  
  
Ja ne 


	8. Chapter eight: Uniforms and Feelings

**Chapter eight: Uniforms and feelings**  
  
"Hermione, you ready to go?" Draco said as he stood outside Hermione's bedroom tying his tie.  
  
"Yes... did you put on you're uniform?" Hermione said as she finish brushing her hair as she walked to the door as Draco said "Yeah, it's not bad, but I don't know about the colors" as he look at him self as Hermione said "Yeah, he could have put a little more red or green on them not all white and black" as she then came out and look at Draco and had to take a breath as he look good in their new uniform, or at least she thought so.  
  
Draco wore his usual hairdo with his earring and everything else he put on.  
  
He wore a long sleeve, white, button up, tuck in on his pants, shirt.  
  
Long dress black pants, matching black, long sleeve, the three button buttoned, jacket and black dress shoes.  
  
And a dark green tie under the jacket, tuck in nicely, with his golden Head Boy badge on the side of his jacket.  
  
"What the hell did you do to you're hair?" Draco said as he stared at her hair as Hermione smiled and said "I did a hair changing color spell on it and I ate a black gum, you know the ones that change you're eye color" as Draco said "Holy crap... not that you look bad... is that..." as Hermione said "Everyone is going to freak out, I know" as he nodded and said "Yeah, or they won't recognize you"  
  
Hermione wore a long sleeve, tuck in on her skirt, and button up, white shirt, a black, long sleeve jacket, a red tie too.  
  
Her Head Girl badge on the side of her jacket, short thigh black pants under her short black, school skirt.  
  
Long to an inch under the knees, showing off some of her nice long smooth legs, silky like socks, and black open dress shoes.  
  
The ones that you just slip you're foot in and you're ready to go.  
  
She wore her gold jewelry and now her hair is silky like, long to her mid back, lose, with a red hair ribbon on it, straight, black color.  
  
And her eyes are also dark black with a bit of gray. She looks pretty well, Draco thought as he looked at her.  
  
"Lets go then" Hermione said as she walked to the door as Draco said "Sure" as he follow her and they went to the Great Hall.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Wonder where Hermione is" Ron said as he, Harry, Dean, Ginny and the other Gryffindor's sat on the Gryffindor table on the Great Hal.   
  
"And wonder who that girl is with Malfoy" Seamus said as they all turn to where he was looking at and their mouths fell open and their eyes widen up.  
  
"That's Hermione!" Ginny shouted as Draco and Hermione enter the Great Hall as Ron said "No it's not, Hermione has brown bushy hair and brown eyes, not black straight neat hair and black gray eyes" as Harry said "Now she does"  
  
"Hi guys" Hermione said as she sat on the spot next to Ginny, smiling at them as Ron said "Hermione?" as Hermione said "Yeah... what do you think?"  
  
"Ummm... ummm... well.... ummm..." Ron said as Ginny said "What he's trying to say it's a surprise you dye you're hair and black and it's silky and straight"  
  
"I had time to comb it and I decide it would be nice to change for a while. Why do I look bad?" Hermione said as Ginny said "No you look great, really"  
  
"You're attention please everyone... thank you... one word; Enjoy" Dumbledore said as he clap his hands together once and dinner then began.  
  
"So what did you bought?" Ginny asked Hermione while they ate as Hermione said "A few books and quills and potions for..." as Ginny said "Not that, you're new pet" as Hermione said "Oh god, I forgot about it when I bought Draco..." as she stop in mid sentence as Ron said "Bought Malfoy what?" as Hermione said "Ummm... a new... robe... yeah, to go with his badge, but I haven't given it to him yet" as Ron said "Oh... alright then... so what do you want for you're Birthday, it's this Wednesday" as Hermione said "I don't know, candy or something, anything you guys give me is always nice" as she took a sip from her cup as Harry said "If you say so" as they continue eating their dinner like they always did.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
"Alright everyone time for bed, Pansy and Millicent it's you're turn to patrol the halls tonight, good night everyone" Dumbledore said when dinner ended.  
  
"First years, up to you're towers immediately" the prefects of each house said to their little ones who formed two lines and went up to their home towers.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow at Potions" Hermione said as she walked over to Draco as Ron said "Don't you mean at breakfast first?" as Hermione said "No, at Potions, I'm going to have breakfast at the tower with Draco, we need to talk about the activities and the Quiditch game that is coming soon" as Harry said" Right, sure. Night" as Ron said "Yeah night Mione" as she said "Bye" as she walked over to Draco and they walked to their tower.  
  
"Hey Draco" Hermione said braking their silent walk as Draco said "Yeah" as Hermione asked again "Why did you kiss me?" as they stop and turn to look at each other as Draco said "Hermione... I already told you... to calm you down and to make you stop talking, you where talking none stop and if I haven't stop you would have probably fainted" as Hermione said "And you also said because you like me" as Draco blush a bit and said "Ummm... well... I guess I do like you.... you know as you like Potter and Weasley and Weasley's sister, that kind of like" as Hermione said "Well that kind of like doesn't involve kissing"  
  
"Well... what kind of like is that then?" Draco said as Hermione said "This kind" as their faces where only inches away.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Oh blimely... Harry I forgot to give Hermione her books... I'll try to catch up to her... she's probably still around" Ron said as he began to walk back.  
  
"Well hurry up... I'll meet you at the tower" Harry said as he head on to the tower as Ron ran back downstairs to where Hermione was with Draco.  
  
"Hermione..." Draco said as they closed their eyes and kiss, this time passiotnally.  
  
"Hey Mi... o... ne..." Ron said as he stop on his tracks as his eyes wide open as he saw in front of him Hermione and Draco Malfoy kissing.  
  
"No... It can't be... right..." Ron said as he ran back to the Gryffindor tower, not looking back.  
  
"What was that?" Draco said as they parted as Hermione said "Probably the first years running around to their towers" as Draco said "Alright"  
  
"Hey Draco" Hermione said as Draco said "Yeah?" as Hermione blushed and said "I kind of like you too... to be honest I always have, since our third year"  
  
"Since you slap me?" Draco said smiling as he pass a hand where she had slapped him three years ago.  
  
"Yeah... sorry about that" Hermione said as Draco said "No problem I deserve it, and I guess since then I like you too, when you showed that you weren't weak and Potter and Weasley didn't have to always protect you" as Hermione said "So you like though girls?" as Draco wrap his hands around her waist and said "As you like bad guys" as Hermione said "Not exactly" as she smiled as Draco smiled back and said "Sure" as they kiss once more.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey Ron... what's wrong with you mate?" Dean said as Ron dash into the common room where they where.  
  
"You look like you've seen Umbridge in a bathing suit of two pieces" Seamus said as everyone threw him a ball of paper of a couching as they all said "Ewww fuck"  
  
"That is sick Seamus... Ron what's wrong?" Harry said as Ron said "Ummm.... ummm... ummm... I ... I.... I.... Ummm... Harry... can I talk to you in private... now"  
  
"Sure thing... watch my spot will you, guys" Harry said as Ron took his arm said "Come on" as he drag him to their room.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"YOU WHAT!!?" Harry said after Ron had told him what he had seen.  
  
"I did, I swear to all that is pure. I saw Hermione kiss Malfoy and he kiss her back" Ron said as he paced back and fort in front of Harry's bed as Harry sat on it as he said "No way. You sure it was her?" as Ron said "Who else is now wearing Hermione's head girl uniform"  
  
"Oh... oh Ron... I'm sorry mate" Harry said as he remember what Ron had confess to him that summer.  
  
"It's okay... it's my own fault for being an idiot and not telling her" Ron said as his cheeks where red as Harry said "You know it's only been a week since term started, maybe she... umm... maybe their not a couple... you know... it doesn't work that fast... right?" as Ron said "How about you and Luna? You have only known each other for a year and you're together" as Harry said "Since half way through summer and that's different" as Ron said "How so Harry? I just lost the girl I have always love since we started Hogwarts" as his eyes where watering as Harry said "Ron" as Ron drop on his bed on his side and just let a tear fall from his eye.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
That's it for chapter eight  
  
Things are getting though now for Ron now that his feeling for Hermione are finally being freed.  
  
Stay tune for chapter nine and don't forget to review

And special thanks to chiLlinpnay and JediPirateElfyDude for reviewn the most.  
  
Ja ne


	9. Chapter nine: Potions project

I am truly sorry for the mix up chapter.

I like to thank fellow and dramaqueen72 for making me notice, thankyou you guys and here's the real chapter nine for all of you.

Really sorry

**Chapter nine: Potions project**  
  
"Quiet down all of you now before you make me take house points and give out detention" Snape said the next morning as he enter the potions classroom, "Now to begin this class I have a surprise for all of you" Snape said as Ron said "You're not giving exams" as Seamus said "No more homework"  
  
"No and no. My surprise is the project I'm about to give to you all, now please hold you're groans and moans, the potion we're to make it's call the Memory potion. There are two kinds of memory potions. Anyone knows what one of them is for... Ms. Granger" Snape said as Hermione lower her hand and said "The first on is the forget full potion, it depends on how much you use of it, f you use just a quarter of it, you erase memories of only weeks before, and so one with the portion of the potion, if you take to much you might loses you memory just as when you use the obliviate spell" as Snape said "Correct, five points to Gryffindor. The forgetful potion is very powerful and it dangerous, but if you all are careful with it, it just might be use full to make you forget all of the stupid things you have done. Now can anyone else beside Ms. Granger, tell me what's the other potion... Mr. Malfoy" as Draco lower his hand and said "The other potion aside from the forgetful potion is the Regaines potion. Is the same as the forgetful potion, except that this one makes you remember things that you have forgotten through the years or if some spell had made you forget something, no matter how strong it is the potion is stronger for it can regain any lost memory you had"  
  
"Excellent, five points to Slytherin, now you will make some of both potions. The groups will be divided into three persons. And I get to chose who's with who... Potter you're with Bullstrode and Parkinson. No fighting you three or points will be taken...Longbottom, Finnigan and Storm... Thomas, Stephen and Johnston... Granger Malfoy, Weasley..." Snape said as he continue grouping them all.  
  
"Now these potions are due the day before the first Halloween Ball here at Hogwarts, and that's in a month. The later you can turn in the potion is the day after the Ball, but two points will be taken if you bring it late. The potions are simple so you'll probably have it early if you start working on it now or so. Knows on to today's class...." Snape said as then the real potions class began that morning  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"This project is going to be so easy" Ron said as they got out of Potions after class ended as Harry said "Why did I have to get stuck with the girls?" as Ron said "Because someone had to... lucky that you didn't get pair up with the couple over there" nodding over to where Hermione where talking as Harry sighed and said "Ron they are not a couple" as Ron said "No, then why is he carrying her stuff?" as Draco carried Hermione's book and bag as Harry said "Because he's being a gentleman that's what.... maybe he change after his father went to Azkaban, you know, people can change" as Ron said "People, Harry, not Malfoy's"  
  
"Ron come here for a minute" Hermione called him over as he sighed and said "Be right back" as then Pansy shouted "POTTER!! FRONT AND CENTER!" as Harry tremble and said "If I'm alive... coming Pansy" as he ran over to her as Ron walked over to Hermione and Draco and said "Yes Mione, what's up?"  
  
"These potions maybe easy but we all have to work together. So we're going to go together this weekend to start looking for the ingredients" Hermione said as Ron said "In Hogsmade?" as Draco smirked and said "Not Hogsmade in the woods" as Ron said "What? Why there? We're not allow" as Hermione said "Like we ever care before... the best ingredients are in there" as Ron said "What are the stores for?" as Hermione said "For lame ingredients. This project is worth a hundred points for each one of us and two A's, one for each potion and one for the work. Please Ron" as Ron said "If that's what you want, I'll do it" as Hermione hug him around then neck and said "Oh thank you Ron... well Draco and I are going to go to the tower for a minute" as she let him go and began to walk away but Ron stop her and said "We got Hooch in ten minutes" as Hermione said "Yes, we're going to get our broom sticks" as Ron raised and eyebrow at her and said "You got a broom?"  
  
"Yeah... seeya in Hooch, come on Draco" Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand as Draco said "Don't spoil anything that we're going to do on the project Weasley" as Hermione said "Yes, Ron, not even to Harry, this is important, if Harry has the same ingredients as us Professor is going to take points from each of us for that" as Draco said "The potions can be made with two different sets of ingredients" as Ron sighed and said "Alright, meet you back in Hooch class" as he left.  
  
"Okay... come on" Hermione said to Draco as they hurry off to their tower before class started.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Since when do you have a broom?" Draco said as they where already on their tower as Hermione had ran to her room to get his present as she said "Since yesterday... happy late birthday" as she gave him the broom, equipment and all she had bought for it as Draco said "No way"  
  
"I couldn't help it. You didn't buy it so hey I took the chance and bought you the entire equipment and bought one for my self as well" Hermione said as Draco said "You're nuts! Take it back" as Hermione said "Don't you like it?" as Draco said "Yeah, I do. But a book or something would have been better" as Hermione said "Yeah well..." as Draco kiss her and said "Thanks... oh... be right back" as he ran to his room and said "Close you're eyes" as Hermione said "What for?"  
  
"Please" Draco said as Hermione said "Alright.... oh... hey... oh! Their so cute!!" as she did so and when she felt something lick her cheek she open them and squeal as the two puppies where on her lap barking happily at her as Draco said " Happy early birthday... you didn't go to the store, as when I waited for you I ran into this one and ended buying the set of puppy twins... this the girl and this is the boy, color mood changing puppies... hey.... Ummm...." Draco said as Hermione kiss him deep on the mouth as she said "Thanks... oh their so cute... hey... Ummm..." as Draco now kiss her back and said "That's thanks for the broom" as Hermione smiled and said "So do they have names?" as she petted the puppies and hug them as Draco said "Well I name the boy flash, because he's damn fast and I don't know about the girl" as Hermione said "How about Star, she has a star mark on her left eyes" pointing to the left eyes of the yellow puppy as Draco said "As Dash has a thunder on his " as he pointing to the now red puppy and to his right eye.  
  
"That's that... oh their so cute... thankyou" Hermione said as she hug him as he brought her close to him and said "Yeah whatever... ummmm..."as he kiss her on the mouth as they drop their brooms on the floor and the puppies bark as they kissed.  
  
"Draco... we're going to be late" Hermione said as she was now laying on her back on her couch as Draco was on top kissing her as he said "I know... we can... we're heads" as he kissed her cheeks then he went down to her neck.  
  
"We may not... I don't want to have a tardiness on my perfect attendance record" Hermione said as Draco rested his head on the side of her neck and kiss it as he said "We'll tell them we had a little paper work we had to do real quick" Draco said as he nibble her neck as she sit up and push him off of her.  
  
"No... come on... hey... jerk" Hermione said as Draco slap her on the butt as she blushed as he laughed and said "Come on you like it" as he kiss her cheek as she said "Shut it" as they rush out of the tower towards Hooch class with their booms in hand.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Alright everyone, one more minute before class starts I want you all on you're foots with you're brooms in hand by the time I come back" Hooch said as she went to the castle to get her whistle and her broom.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said as she walked over to Ron and Harry as Ron said "Hermione where we're you? You where almost late" as Hermione said "I got distracted with the puppies Draco gave me as a early birthday present, their so cute" as Harry said "Puppies?" as Draco said "Yeah as she gave me this for my birthday" as he showed them his new broom as all the kids on the Quiditch team of both house said "No way!" as they look at it as Ron said "The new Fire Bolt Mega Ride 3002. You bought him one?" Ron said as Hermione said "And one for my self, I didn't have a broom so hey... what's wrong?" as Ron took her hand said "Excuse me Malfoy... WOMAN are you nuts! He's a Slytherin, and with a broom like that he can beat Gryffindor on the game in three weeks" Ron shouted as he and Hermione where far from all of the others who where distracted with Draco's broom, who was keeping and eye on Ron and Hermione as Hermione then said "Oh.. I forgot about that... but he wanted it so much... I just..." as Ron said "Could have bought him something else, a book or something"  
  
"That's what he said. That I was nuts and to take the brooms back and that I could have bought him a book and it would have been okay... oh Ron I'm sorry" Hermione said as Ron said "You better be, you just assure our loss on this first game" as he walked back to Harry to tell him what she had done as Hermione sighed.  
  
"You okay?" Draco said as Hermione walked over to him as she nodded and said "Yeah... I'm fine" as she wiped the tear that fell form her eye but Draco saw it before she did.  
  
"Alright everyone up on you're brooms. I want you all to fly around the castle five times and back and forth the lake three times, first one to make a good timing fifty points and ten points to everyone that finishes everything in time, sixty points to the winner... start!" Hooch said as she blew her whistle and class began.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
That's for chapter nine  
  
Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it and sorry once again.  
  
Chapter ten coming up soon  
  
Review and let me know what you think  
  
Ja ne


	10. Chapter ten: Game Problems

**Chapter ten: Game Problems**  
  
"Hey... Hermione... honey?.... babe?... " Draco said as he waved a hand in front of her face as they sat together on his couch, that Saturday, the day before the game, doing Transfiguration Homework, as she didn't respond he pinch her cheeks as she said "What you do that for?" as she rub them as Draco said "I've been trying to get you're attention for the past ten minutes" as he kissed them both as Hermione said "Oh sorry" as she look down as Draco said "What's wrong?" as Hermione smiled at him and said "Nothing" as Draco said "Liar... come on, tell me... please...." as he hug her by the waist and whisper to her ear as she said "It's Ron"  
  
"Should have known it was Weasel boy" Draco said as he lay back against the couch as Hermione said "It's true. I help Slytherin house and not my own and their all going to be mad at me for giving you that broom stick that you're now going to use for tomorrow's game" as Draco took her chin in his hand for her to look at him as he said "Hey, easy... no one is going to be mad, you didn't mean anything by giving me that broomstick, only to make me happy and two I don't plan on using it on tomorrow's game" as Hermione looked at him and said "But you're team's counting on you" as Draco sighed and said "I know" as Hermione said "Oh Merlin... I need to throw my self in the pool and take swim.... you coming?" as she got up and went to her room to change as Draco said "I'm going to go... take Star and Dash out... you know... I'll join you when I come back... promise... come on you guys... bye" as the pups follow him as Hermione went to her room to change.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"And he's going to use that stupid broom" Ron hissed as he kick a rock into the lake as he and Harry where outside laying on the grass, at least Harry, near the lake as Harry said "Ron calm down, Hermione said she was sorry, and that she only wanted him to have it because he wanted it, he's not even going to use it on the game tomorrow" as Ron turn to hi, his ears pink and said "Like he's not, that's his chance to win the game against us tomorrow"  
  
"Potter's right Weasley, I'm not going to use the broom on tomorrow, is not fair" Draco said as he walked up to them.  
  
"And what do you know about fair, Malfoy? You have nothing off it in you're blood" Ron said as Draco said "Look I only came down here to talk to you. Hermione's very worried that you're still mad at her for that, and it wasn't her fault. It was mine for even looking at the broom in the first place, if I would have known she was going to buy it for me I would have said 'I like a book or a new set of dragon gloves' instead" as Ron let out a laugh and said "Yeah right. You're lying and another thing you're using Hermione for you're own evil plan" as Draco's cheeks went red in anger as he said "Excuse me"  
  
"You're only going out with her to them dump her and make her feel like dirt after you brake the three of us up" Ron said as Draco said "One: You don't know me, and two: I wouldn't dare do that to Hermione, I lover her and I'm trying to do what's best for us, I'm trying to be nice to you and Potter but I guess you can't be friend of any one, you take advantage of them. And you're the one that is seem to braking you're friendship over a stupid thing like this" as he pointed a finger against his chest as Ron said "What? I don't do such thing" as Draco said "You're only mad at me because I'm dating her and she loves me and not you and you like her since you're first year... what... think no one knew... the way you defend her, the way you treat her, steal looks from her when she's not looking, you're lucky someone as smart as her hasn't figure this out yet" as Harry said "Draco's right Ron" as Ron turn to him, red in the face and said "So now you're on his side... well I know you're going to use that broomstick tomorrow, everyone does"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it but now that you made me, I might use it. Star, Dash, come on. Let's go. I'll see you at the game" Draco said as he nodded at Harry and left with the puppies following him as Harry said "Ron you shouldn't have done that, he was only trying to make peace" as Ron said "Whatever Harry, whatever"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Hey... what's wrong?" Hermione said as Draco had arrived at the tower change into his bathing suit and jump in the pool with Hermione as he sighed and said as he floated on his back around "Weasley's what wrong... I'm using the broom on tomorrow's game, sorry... he provoked me" as Hermione said "I'm sorry... he gets like that... he thinks you're just playing with me" as Draco said "I'm not and how dare he.... I'll kick the magic out of him tomorrow on the game and lets see who's playing... and I thought I was a jerk" as he kissed Hermione before doing a few laps on the pool as Hermione sighed and decided to do a few laps as well.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Welcome everyone! Welcome all, to the very first Quiditch game of the season, presenting today's teams, the Mighty Lions of Gryffindor and the Slimy Sneaky Slytherin's! I'm the new announcer Dean Thomas and good luck to both teams" Dean said as he sat on the staff seats next to McGonagall who watch him closely.  
  
"Good luck Harry, Good luck guys, Ron" Hermione said as she was with them as they finish getting ready as Harry said "Thanks Hermione" along with Ginny, Seamus and Lavender, who are the chasers and Parvati and Tommy Nott, who are the beaters, all sixth years, except Ginny, said their thanks as well.  
  
"Why don't you wish luck to you're boyfriend. Or did you forget he's on the other house team" Ron said as he adjusted his robes as Harry said "Ron"  
  
"The Gryffindor's please enter the field" Dean called them out as they began to walk to the field.  
  
"It's okay Harry... good luck to you all" Hermione said as she left to the Slytherin side before they we're call out.  
  
"Hey babe" Draco said as she ran up to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"You look great" Hermione said as Draco said "Thanks... got to go... we're are you going to be standing?" as Hermione pointed out of the entrance and into the seats between Gryffindor and Slytherin and said "Right over there... rutting for you and Harry and Ron" as Draco said "Sure thing"  
  
"Slytherin's please on the field" Dean called out as they began to walk out as Hermione said "Good luck" as she gave him another kiss as Draco said "Thanks" as he head on to the field and she ran to her seat just as the wind started to blow hard and small drops of rain began to fall.  
  
"Both teams on the fields, all cheerers on their seats... the Quaffles has been toss, the snitch has been let out, and the bludgers are around... let this game begin" Dean said as everyone cheered as the first Quiditch game of the season started as the rain did as well as two figures awaited their chance at any moment to start their plan.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Malfoy" Ron shouted over the rain as Draco was flying near as he shouted "What?" as Ron said "Got a new cheer for last years... what do we say!!" as he turn to the Gryffindor's who started to sing "Down with the snake, Down with the Snake, meaning Malfoy and his team. Down with the snake, down with the snake, meaning Malfoy's and his team. Go Slytherin! Go Slytherin, straight down and into hell and let the mighty Gryffindor's kick you're sorry tails!" as they all cheered.  
  
"Beat that for the cheer you gave me last year" Ron said as Draco flew away and said under his breath "Keep it cool... for Hermione... keep it cool..." as he then spotted the snitch and flew after it as Dean said "And looks like Draco Malfoy, seeker for Slytherin, has spotted the snitch and it's on it, and Harry Potter, seeker from Gryffindor, is right behind him. Who will get it? The Mighty lion Harry or the Slimy Snake Draco" as McGonagall shouted "Jordan!... I mean Thomas"  
  
"I see our dear professor misses Lee Jordan who graduated last year with the Weasley's twins, as he was the former announcer. This school won't be the same without their jokes and I have to say, Filch the gate keeper has to agree with me on that one, he's going to miss cleaning their messes and getting them into detention. Touching moments I dare say" Dean said as McGonagall said "Thomas" as Dean said "Right you are Professor McGonagall, on to the game... woops, looks like we lost track of our two seekers, but no matter, one is bound to catch the snitch and one is bound to catch a hit and straight the Hospital Wing. Wish it's Draco, that boy with that powerful broom can do anything but catch the..." as McGonagall said "Dean, if you don't stop Ms. Weasley will become a young widow" as Dean blushed as Ginny as well as she flew nearby as Dean said "Right... sorry Ginny... on to the game..."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Malfoy!! Malfoy!!" Harry shouted over the rain as they where inside the clouds and way over the height limit as Draco shouted "What!?" as Harry shouted "We better turn! It's dangerous out here!" as Draco shouted "Why should I! The snitch around here somewhere, might as well end it now than forfeit it and... Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed as he grabs something from the air just a lightning hit him and send him flying down to earth unconscious.  
  
"DRACO!!!" Harry shouted as he flew at top speed after him as the ones responsible for that despaired with a snap from their finger.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."Another five points to Gryffindor... hey, hey, hey! Look up, it's a bird, it's a dragon, no its Draco Malfoy... unconscious and falling over the flying speed limit.... and Harry is right behind him... I say if that boy hits the ground as he's going Hermione is available to all who are interested, hear that Ron, she's going to be free" Dean shouted as Ron shouted "Shut up!" as he was deep red as Harry shouted "RON!! CATCH HIM!!!" as much as he tried he couldn't reach him as Ron could catch him on his way down as Ron shouted "WHY SHOULD I!!?" as Harry shouted "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T HERMIONE WONT FORGIVE YOU!!" as they look at Hermione and saw her crying as Ron hissed and said "DAMN IT!" as he flew at top speed to where Draco was about to fly down.  
  
"And he's... he's... he's got it!! ladies and gentleman, Ron Weasley, keeper of Gryffindor team, has just save the life of Seeker Draco Malfoy of Slytherin... and what is that in his hand... holy mother of Merlin... it's the snitch... Slytherin wins the game! Slytherin wins the game!!" Dean shouted as Ron laid him on his back on the grass as then the storm suddenly stop, but no one care as they ran to see how Draco was doing.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione shouted as she ran to him, rested his head on her lap as she brush his bangs out of his eyes as he whimper and open his eyes a bit and whisper "Earthly?..." as he then fell into a deep slumber as the little girl said "Phase one complete" as the boy nodded and they despaired once again.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
That's it for this intense chapter  
  
What will happen in the next one.  
  
Review please and you will get to know"  
  
Ja ne 


	11. Chapter eleven: Dream or memory?

**Chapter eleven: Dream or Memory?**  
  
"Draco? Draco? Draco can you hear me?" Hermione said to Draco as he open his eyes and sat up on the grass he laid on as he said "Her... Mione... what happen?" as Hermione said "You fell of the broom again... I told you not to fly over our tree house, but did you listen, no, you just went for it" as she pointed to the tree he had fly over as he said "I'm sorry, how was I suppose to know that I would hit a invisible branch" as Hermione said "Should have thought of that... come on, drink this" as she gave him as little bottle with some potion as he swallow it down and said "What is it?" as Hermione said "A potion for healing small wounds, mommy thought it to me" as Draco stuck his tongue out and said "It's taste like vegetable" as Hermione said "What did you expect, fruits?" as she help him up.  
  
"Where's my broom? If it broke, dad's gong to kill me because it's a day old" Draco said as he look around as Hermione said "It's on the grass near the tree house, don't worry, it's still in one piece... see... at least I fix it" as they walked over to the tree and he pick it up as he said "What broke?" as he exam it and Hermione said "The end, but I use the magic my toy want had left to fix it" as Draco turn to her and said "Why you do that?"  
  
"Because I knew you would be in trouble" Hermione said as Draco said "But... you're magic" as Hermione said "I can buy another wand with three spells for it, no big" as Draco smiled at her and said "I'll buy it for you" as Hermione said "No you..." as she was cut off when her mom said "Hermione, Draco, snack time, come on in you two" as she called them from the houses as Draco said "Coming aunt Michelle, come on Hermione, you're mom's calling us" as he ran with hi broom in hand to the house as Hermione chased after him and said "But... oh Merlin... Draco wait up... Draco..."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Draco... Draco honey wake up... please Draco..." Hermione said as she caress his forehead ash e groaned and slowly open his eyes and said "Hermione... what happen... where am I?" as he tried to sit up but could as Hermione said "At the hospital wing, you lost conscious when a lightning hit you... oh thank Merlin you're okay... and don't worry, I fix the broom, the end broke when the lightning hit you" as she kiss his bandage forehead as he said "You fix it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was no problem... oh here drink this, Madam Promfey told me to tell you to drink it as soon as you woke up... you're arm is going to have to be put a healing cast on it, only for a few weeks, until the potion you took starts to work properly and you can still use the arm" Hermione said smiling as he drank the potion as he made a face and said "This thing taste like shit" as Hermione said "What did you expect to taste like fruits... come on... there... you're going to be let out tomorrow, so take a good rest, I'll be back for dinner and I'll bring you yours... bye" as she got him comfortable and kiss him as she got up from the edge of the bed and left the room as Draco whisper "What was that dream all about... or was it a memory... oh I must be really in a bad condition" as he sighed and close his eyes and fell into a deep well deserve sleep as the little girl said "He's remembering you, that's good" as they watched from the window outside as the little boy said "Yes indeed, you're plan work perfectly" as the little girl nodded and said "Yeah, lets go" as they left.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
"Hermione" Ron said as he walked up to her as she came out of the Hospital Wing as she turn to him and said "Hey Ron, thank you so much for saving Draco"  
  
"Yeah... um can we go walk? I want to talk to you" Ron said as Hermione nodded and said "Sure Ron... is something wrong?" as they walked down the hall as Ron sighed and said "Yeah... Hermione, tell me, why him?" as they stop and Hermione face him and said "What?" and Ron said "Why did you chose him? Why?"  
  
"Ron... I love him" Hermione said smiling as Ron said "How can you love him, when you two have hate each other's guts for the pass six years you have known each other, just last month you where chasing him to kick his ass and now you're in love with him... how?" as Hermione said "Ron, he wasn't all evil to begin with, it was all because of his father, we talk and we have a few things in common it's that easy, and we just fell in love" as Ron said "Do you really think he really loves you?" as Hermione's eyes widen as she stared at him and said "Ron why do you..."  
  
"Hermione I love you. I have always love you since I met you in the train six year ago" Ron said as Hermione stared at him and said "Ron" as he said "I love everything about you, You're beautiful, you're smart, funny, sweet, you're perfect, I have love only one girl all my life and that has been you, sure I like Fleur but that was a stupid crush, I really love you and that's why I got jealous of Krum being with you, writing to you, as you wrote to him" as Hermione said "Oh Ron"  
  
"I know I should have told you sooner, but I just didn't have the courage. Everyone knows that I love you, even Malfoy knows it, it's just a miracle that you, the smartest girl in the school, the top student hasn't figure it out. Hermione I love you, please, will you give me a chance?" Ron said as his eyes seem to be ready to let out some tears as Hermione said "Ron, I can't I'm with Draco, you know that" as Ron sighed and said "Hermione, he doesn't know what makes you laugh, what makes you mad, sad, happy, I know everything, I know how you work as you know how I work" as Hermione said "That's it. That's exactly it. You know me to well, you know what makes me tick, he doesn't as I don't know him and that's what's good in a relationship, we don't know each other and it's good, because we can learn about each other little by little. Ron, I love you too, but like a brother... nothing else... as I love Harry too like a brother, I just can't leave Draco now that he's like this and I wouldn't, I love him so much. Ron, I'm sorry, if you would have told me sooner maybe things would have been different, but I just can't leave Draco and run to you're arms just by you saying that you love me. Ron, I can't love you like I love Draco, you're my brother, and I can't love my brother like that"  
  
"I'm not you're brother, I'm you're friend, Hermione, it hurts me too see you with that idiot that hurt you for the last six years we have known him. He has said things I would die first before saying them to you, he has hurt you, and I haven't. Hermione, it really hurts me to see you with that idiotic asshole" Ron shouted as Hermione said "Don't say that" as Ron said "It's what he is Hermione, he's just using you, he doesn't love you. He wants to be close to you to break you, me and Harry up. That's what he wants" as Hermione screamed "How can you say that!" as Ron took her hands in his and said "Hermione listen to me please"  
  
"Ron... I can't believe you. You're just jealous because I'm with him and not you" Hermione said as she pull her hands from his as he said "No, because you're with an asshole, a son of a deatheather, an evil one that doesn't even love you. Do you think he would give a damn if it was you on that bed and not him...? Hermione, leave him, come with me, please" as Hermione let out her tears as she said "Ron... I thought you where happy for me" as she began to walk backwards as Ron said "I... Hermione... Hermione wait" as she ran away from him as she cried as she did.  
  
"Hey Hermione what's wrong... Ron what did you do to her?" Harry said as he was walking over to the Hospital Wing as Hermione ran crying pass him as Ron sighed in frustration and said "Nothing. It was nothing" as he walked away leaving a confuse Harry on the hallway.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
That's it for this chapter  
  
But is that it for Hermione and Ron's friendship?  
  
Stay tune and review for the next chapter.  
  
Ja ne 


	12. Chapter twelve: Wood's Trip

**Chapter twelve: The Wood's Trip**  
  
"Okay, we have to go looking for the last three ingredients for the forgetful potion, seen that we already have all ingredients for the Regaines potion, we only have three weeks to do them" Hermione said as she, Ron and Draco met at the entrance of the Dark Woods in the afternoon.  
  
"Two more than we'll need" Draco said as he had been let out of the Hospital Wing but still had a cast on his right arm as Hermione said "Alright, Ron, you're in charge of getting the rainbow leaves... Draco you go get the small branches of the yellow tree and I'll get the green sand, alright" as Ron said "Wait, we're splitting up?" as Hermione said "Yes, the fastest way to get this last three ingredients and start on the potions" as Draco smirked and said "Are you scare Weasley?"  
  
"Not as much as you where on our first year when we enter this woods" Ron said as Draco growled as Hermione said "Now you two, don't start, lets go, remember send a signal if you're in trouble, green if you got the ingredient then blue if you're out of the woods, and red if you're in trouble... alright... lets go" as they split up.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Maybe I should have let us go together, but this is better, we can face our fears of this silly woods and get the potion ingredients faster" Hermione said as she walked around the dark woods looking around and pointing her glowing wands around as she said "We're am I?....I should go this way...'point me'... aaaaahh.... oh stupid rat... I hate rats... oh Merlin where is that stupid green saaaannnnnddd!!!...." as she fell down a hole and was not herd from.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hermione?... I could have sworn that I heard Hermione scream... maybe I should check if she's okay... after I get the branches from the yellow tree" Draco said as he look around as he came across a lot of color tree's as he said "I know it's here some where... that's a green tree... stupid I need a yellow tree not green" as he saw a green tree not a yellow one as he kept walking around.  
  
"I know I saw it when I came here on my first year... oh Merlin... I could have fallen into that hole... damn it... lumos! much better... now where is that tree... maybe I should also get some of those rainbow leaves in case Weasley chicken out and couldn't find them because he was too scare" Draco said as he came across the rainbow leaves as then Ron said "Who's too scare?" as he came up to him as Draco said "You are... what are you doing here?" as Ron said "Looking for the rainbow leaves which I found and fill the bag with more than needed, you find the yellow tree?" as Draco said "No... I haven't... hey by any chance you didn't hear Hermione scream did you?" as Ron raised an eyebrow and said "No, why? What you do?" as Draco said "Nothing. I was just walking and I heard her scream"  
  
"If she was in trouble she would have send a red signal you know" Ron said as Draco nodded and said "Yeah, but what if she lost her wand or something"  
  
"This is Hermione we're talking about, not you" Ron said as Draco was about to say something as Ron said "Hey look over there" as they turn around and saw Flash, Draco's and Hermione's puppy as he barked and stood far from them as Draco said "Flash... is that you boy?" as he walked up to him as he ran back and stood far again as Ron said "Hey pup.. Come here" as Draco said "His name is Flash not pup, come here boy... hey what's wrong... come on it's me Draco" as the puppy only barked and ran away from him.  
  
"Hey, looks like not even you're dog's respect you" Ron said as they ran after him as Draco said "Shut up... Flash come here boy... what are you doing here" as they catch up to him as he now stood next to Star as Ron said "Hey Star" as Draco said "Star? You too.... who let you two out and what are you doing here" as they barked and ran away as Draco said "Come back... Weasley help me find them" as he ran after them as Ron said "Why should I?" as Draco said "Because if you don't Hermione is not only going to kill me for not catching them, she'll kill you for not helping" as they ran after them.  
  
"Oh alright... come here Star... oww... she bit me... stupid mutt" Ron said as he had taken Star by the tail, she bit him and ran as Draco said "Don't call her that"  
  
"Look what she did" Ron said pointing to where she bit him on his right hand as it was bleeding as Draco said "Oh hell... what the... aaahhhhh!!" as he fell down a hole as Ron said "Hey Malfoy what are you screaming about....aaaaahhhh!!!!" as he fell after Draco as the puppies keep running.  
  
"They fell sir" a woman said to her master through a communicator as he smirked and said "Good return now" as the woman nodded and said "As you wish" as she despaired with a smirk on her face back to her hide out.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey Harry" Ginny said as she waked down from the girls dormitories to where he sat on a arm chair on the common room on the Gryffindor tower as he said "What's wrong Ginny?" looking up from his potions book.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione? She promise she'll help me with my Muggle Studies homework" Ginny said as she put down her notebook on the table with her quill and ink bottle and sat across from him as he said "Ummm... Ron said something about him getting together with Hermione and Draco to work on their potions for the project we have for Snape" as Ginny said "Know where they went?" as Harry said "Something about going outside" as Ginny said "Now I'll never find her"  
  
"But if you want I can help you with you're homework, I do live with muggles and was raise by them" Harry said marking where he had been reading for his project and close the book and turn to Ginny as she said "Okay, it's about the things they call Compuser" as Harry laugh and said "It's Computer, and what about it?"  
  
"I need to write what muggles use it for and what we can do on it" Ginny said as she blushed a bit as Harry said "Oh that simple we can aaaaaaahhhh!!!" he screamed as he close his eyes thigh as he felt a sharp pain come to him as Ginny raise a eyebrow and sad "Scream on it?" as Harry said "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! No..."  
  
"Harry, you okay?" Ginny said as he fell on his back on the floor holding his head in his hands as he said "Aaahh, my scar... it burns... aaaaahhhh!!!"   
  
"Oh... Dean!!! Help me with Harry... he's got to go to the hospital wing" Ginny called as Dean ran from his room down to them as Harry's eyes widen as he herd in his mind Hermione scream "Help!!" as he screamed "Hermione!!" as Ginny said "What?" as Harry said "She's on the Woods, she's being attack... she needs..." as he then lost conscious as Ginny said "Harry!! Harry!!! Oh Merlin, Dean Stay here... Professor McGonagall!! Professor Dumbledore we have a emergency" as she ran out of the tower and ran down the halls trying to find them as soon as possible to help Harry and Hermione and even Ron and Draco who had been with her as well.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
What's going on?  
  
Where did Hermione, Draco and Ron fell?  
  
Why are Flash and Star in the woods?"  
  
And who where those two?"  
  
Review and stay tune to find out on chapter thirteen.  
  
Ja ne 


	13. Author's note, please read

**Hey everyone:**  
  
**I am terrebly sorry that I wont be updating chapter thirteen soon, it's half way done and I'm kinda bussy with school, it starts in a week over here in Puerto Rico where I live and I still got to get my new shoes and get all my things organaised.  
  
Sorry for making you wait and all but I really have to study hard now that I'm on eleventh grade, or going, I promise, that when I get the chance I'll update chapters 13 and fourteen.  
  
Seeya soon  
  
Ja ne**


End file.
